


孤岛

by axrabbit



Category: Kamen Rider Decade
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-07
Updated: 2020-05-07
Packaged: 2021-03-03 03:28:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 25,814
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24058261
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/axrabbit/pseuds/axrabbit
Summary: 废土背景精神小伙玩核弹丧尸出没
Relationships: Kadoya Tsukasa/Kaitou Daiki
Kudos: 5





	孤岛

*废土背景

1.  
“那个事件”仅仅过去七年，影子当年的风貌逐渐被人们遗忘，这里是城市，是人类受难地。  
“外人”称这里为D13区，被神明遗弃的地方，政客们进行虚情假意的人权争论，谈到一些对自己百利无一害，大部分人的政治正确时，他们可以肆无忌惮地讲述自己多么正直，胸怀怜悯之心，蝼蚁都舍不得踩踏。  
“人人有权享有生命、自由和人身安全。”  
而真正的蝼蚁开不了口，一生就已被固定。  
门矢士愿意放弃自己的生命权去投胎，去他妈的——生活在地狱里还不如去死，他是打心眼里看不起那些苟延馋喘的人，更看不起那73％的反对者，他们不是影子的居民，却可以左右影子几百万人的生死。  
最终核弹没有降临到影子头上，多亏那些反对者，那些慈爱的上帝们，影子四周修筑了高高的墙壁，高到一眼望不见底，直穿云霄，怕是连只鸟都飞不过去，余下的土地藏匿在阴影之中腐烂。  
还不如一开始就把这里核平，对于影子的住民早死早超生才是最好的归宿，假惺惺地说着人权，还不是把影子围成孤岛，人为地制造壁垒，给奄奄一息的生命伪造人工光明又有什么意思呢。  
一潭死水。  
因为居民的锐减和供电链的断裂，影子拥有非常美丽的天空，干净纯粹，只有登上世界最高峰才能看见的湛蓝景色，晚上是灿烂星河，可以容易地辨认出启明星。  
街道空荡荡，影子的气候适宜大多数温带植物生长，原是路边观赏的绿植有超出控制的疯长迹象，道路坑坑洼洼再也不会有工程队来修缮。  
“阿士依旧是一副愤世嫉俗的脸，求我的话，送你去见上帝也不是不行。”  
门矢士撇了一眼二手烟的源头，懒得理他，男人倚在墙边，因为吸入过量二手烟死去也不错，海东大树好像察觉了这个想法，朝门矢士脸上吐了个烟圈，这个行为惹怒了门矢士，在这种环境下人人都容易被激怒，想生存下去就不要思考太多，海东有点可惜只燃到一半就掉到污水里的烟，在水里渍渍地挣扎一番后熄灭，他的后背用力撞到破损的墙面上，坚硬的骨头和混凝土亲密接触，而本人还在咯咯笑个不停，门矢士想到旧时家里那个漏风的音箱，时常会发出咯吱咯吱的瘆人声音，最后一次见到它是在垃圾车上，毫无疑问海东大树也被他分类为垃圾。  
“你明明可以去上层的，偏偏要留在影子当垃圾？天才研究员。”  
门矢士松开手，海东就像没有骨头的软体动物一样滑坐在地上，不在乎泥水和尘土弄脏白得刺眼的外套，门矢士顿了一下，转换进攻的方向，对于这样的人言语更能刺痛身心。  
“我猜猜，不会是赎罪吧？泄露事件你也有责任，海东研究员，让影子变成丧尸的乐园。”  
海东大树表情一滞，瞳孔有一瞬的紧缩，之后是愤怒，指尖几乎要攥进肉里。  
“你他妈给我闭嘴。”  
门矢士把手指上的指虎拆下来，以海东大树的近战水平容易被打得半身不遂，同时他不得不承认只要海东大树想的话可以在三百米开外要他狗命，挥过来的拳头很有气势但没技巧，轻易被门矢士泄了力，然后还了一记重拳，击打小腹总能带来过量的痛感，海东不禁蜷缩起来，摸出腰侧的格洛克18，这玩意很轻，后坐力小，对近距离目标可以造成优秀的杀伤力，门矢士只能举起双手，毕竟只要对方扣下扳机不松手他就能在短时间内吃下一组连发子弹。  
“玩不起？”  
门矢士的笑容还没摆好就被踹出去好几米，内脏都要呕出来，同时子弹从他身侧擦过，脸颊一阵刺痛，耳膜嗡嗡作响，击中钝物的声音让门矢士回了头，正巧看见组织液飞溅，曾经是人的肉块聚合体倒在地上，门矢士嫌弃地后退几步，他倒是不担心被二次感染，能活下去的只有有抗体的人，不巧他就是其中之一。  
“你知道的，我旅途的目的地只有我自己能决定，不管是丧尸还是病毒还是世界末日都不能阻止我，倒是阿士只有这种程度么？”  
海东大树严肃地说，偏执过头了，门矢士抹了一把脸，黑色发臭的液体实在难闻，里面包含了大量病毒，能使人失去意识成为行尸走肉，发病具体为会主动攻击活物，类似癫痫，食腐，可以通过体液传播，狡猾的RNA病毒变异很快，最初的医护们吃了很多苦头，从一开始的呼吸道传播退化，致病性变得更强，门矢士很难说它们是死了还是活着，不过他知道只要扭断它们的脊髓自己就可以获得更多生存的希望，曾有一段时间街上都是焚尸炉，不是殡仪馆的专业焚烧，看起来更像餐馆的铁锅，燃料甚至是木柴，然后事件逐渐失控，政府停摆，人员外逃，谁也不知道那个最初的实验室到底发生了什么。  
“这就是你留在影子继续研究的理由？听起来就是个偏执狂。”  
“哼，你懂什么……影子，在我小时候这座城可不叫这名字，说到底阿士只是个外来人，‘泄露’我也有责任，偏偏是我不在那天……就此中断的话被人卖了都不知道怎么死的。”  
枪口顶住门矢士的下巴，男人侧过脸，投去鄙夷的眼神，门矢士好歹六岁就搬来了，有幸成为海东大树的小学同学，四舍五入也算个土著，被人用这种理由排挤心里有点不适。  
“走了，今天是捡垃圾的日子吧。”  
“我都不记得今年是几几年。”  
海东大树坐上副驾驶座，习惯性地系上安全带，门矢士转动钥匙，发动车子，路上的摄像头早就不工作了，仿佛只有这样才能显示出曾经是文明世界的人类，或是标榜自己与众不同，在没有政府没有规则的地方有什么意义呢，门矢士倒是更好奇7街区的盲人按摩店招牌为什么能一直坚持发光，简直是黑暗中的光明，可惜服务的小姐早就归西了。  
每个月都有定时定点投放物资，不过每个月能跟门矢士抢东西的人肉眼可见地减少了，这点上门矢士还挺开心的，毕竟意味着可以把别人的那一份侵占，他是个人主义者。  
人人有权离开任何国家，包括其本国在内，并有权返回他的国家。  
任何人不得加以任意逮捕、拘禁或放逐。  
“我们被放逐了。不会真有人相信《宣言》那一套吧？阿士？”  
有的人从行为上表达，有的人打心底相信。  
海东挑眉，语气散漫轻浮，从口袋里拿出一张清单，上面列有需补充的物品，从急需到无关紧要的东西都仔细地列了出来，一看就知道出自于严谨的科研人员之手，海东靠在小破吉普车上，只是看着门矢士忙碌的背影，门矢士对照着清单搬东西，表头小小地写着2043.3.7，幸运的是今天没人来惹他，经历过绝对的暴力的人都比较惜命，从病毒和丧尸手下活下来已经很艰难了，在这里暴力就是规则。  
“因为紧急事态，请大家不要出城，尽量在家，然后城市四周建起铁壁。”  
海东大树只是在复述当时的报纸，人民只以为是新型流感——是政府的报告故意引导的，海东很明白不是那么回事，现在提起这些他只是想提醒门矢士集体主义那一套在现在不顶用了。  
“然后，是我们会为影子的民众提供生活保障，大家不要恐慌，可当时街道上已经出现了丧尸，刚感染的患者和普通人并无二致，扩散到脑细胞前还有救，大部分人查出来的时候已经没救了。”  
门矢士把物资又清点了一边，默默地听着，接下话茬。  
“是，我也感染了，在医院可以说是关系户，托小学同学的福？治愈以后抗体可以避免二次感染，最好笑的是有一天突然说发现有人脑部部分感染自愈了，也就是说街上乱晃的那些活死人还有自愈可能？谁负责？”  
说到小学同学的时候门矢士刻意地盯着海东大树。  
“没人负责，聪明人早就离开影子了。”  
回据点之前要拐去加油站自助加点油，再去洗下车，血液会带来不必要的麻烦，门矢士觉得不洗干净车子会变得又脏又臭，海东大树跟他说不清理会产生很多细菌，虽然病毒需要活体宿主，但是保不准它和细菌产生了爱的火花，阿士你说不定已经是新人类了，去医院我可以帮你检查一下。门矢士觉得海东大概率在忽悠他，病毒什么的他不懂，海东大树这个人他还算蛮了解的。  
门矢士踩了一脚油门，小吉普发出刺耳的声音，没有光污染夕阳也美得离谱，一路上又撞飞了几个不知道什么玩意，车头加速，轮胎碾过肉块，雨刮艰难地清洗溅上来的血渍。  
回到据点，据点里的人出来帮忙卸货，尽是一些弱小的未成年和女性，维持着小小的生活圈，无一例外他们都是自愈患者，海东大树总是尽心尽力地给他们做抗体试验，本人嘴上嫌弃，身体却很诚实。  
“阿士就是喜欢捡垃圾，好歹也要选点青壮年当小弟吧。”  
海东大树又点燃一根烟，烟可以说是稀有物品了，门矢士看到过海东在无人经营的便利店留下零钱，门矢士可以肯定海东的肺一定是黑色的，海东看见门矢士看过来，凑过去讨了个吻，即使没有故意把烟雾含在口中，口腔里浓重的焦油味仍让门矢士皱眉，门矢士推开海东大树，手掌按在明显的肋骨上，嫌弃道  
“下回抽烟给我爬远点，抽烟不亲嘴，有没有道德的。”  
海东笑眯眯地，完全无所谓，耸了耸肩膀。  
“阿士，没有社会哪来道德。”  
“去煮饭。”  
门矢士命令到，真的为难他们家研究员兼顾打僵尸，做饭，修车，给人治病数职，堪称研究员中的战斗机。一边说着自己不是医生，接触最多的是小白鼠，一边给发烧的明日梦捡药，一边抱怨一边和门矢士趴在车前盖检查哪里短路。  
背地里大家都亲切地叫他一声妈咪。  
2.  
其一，海东大树不想当救世主，总感觉会很倒霉，其二，海东大树，真的只是一个研究员，医生资格证……被吊销了，这个说来话长暂且不提，让他去接生什么的也太强人所难了。  
可能性很多，宫外孕？胎儿移位？大出血？脐带绕颈？开刀没有很大信心，设备有限，出事了谁负责？这和杀人不一样……海东极力和那种人划分界线，这是海东大树不会去“上层”的理由之一，尽管表现方式在现在的环境里显得有点滑稽，门矢士都没嘲笑出声别人更没资格指点一二。  
“海东，这个给你吃。”  
门矢士嫌弃地把菠菜夹到海东大树碗里。  
“都世界末日了阿士还挑食，小孩子吗？”  
饭桌上拌嘴是日常操作，其他人都已经见怪不怪了。  
“啊，3街区的那个破商店里有海参呢，下回弄点回来吧，是优秀的食材呢，海东你要多吃点，不知道的还以为你吸粉呢，竹竿人么。”  
门矢士仔仔细细地挑出所有的菠菜叶子，全夹进海东碗里。  
“我是因为为阿士操劳过度才变成这样的。”  
海东叹了一口气，仿佛是有五个孩子的老母亲，把门矢士的杰作吃掉，说了一句我吃饱了，拿起椅背上的外衣往外走。  
“去实验室吗。”  
门矢士把菜夹到碗里，不痛不痒地问。  
“阿士要和我说一路小心么？好感动。”  
海东大树回头瞟了一眼，门矢士还是那张扑克脸，他笑了笑关上门。  
“废话那么多干嘛，要走快走。”  
夏蜜柑打开电灯，有电多亏了门矢士扛回来的小发电机，生活水平算很不错的了，一个小小的庇护所，不知道能支持到什么时候。  
“大树先生已经走了，士君说话就不能坦率一点么？”  
门矢士帮忙把碗收拾到洗手池，你不知道他到底听进去没有，他好像对所有事情都无所谓，到了大街上都是丧尸的如今更是过分，洗碗不需要那么多人帮忙，走之前门矢士扶着门框思索了一下。  
“不需要，我从他还是个小屁孩的时候就知道他是什么脾气了。”  
0:02  
半夜温差挺大，凉风灌进屋子里，一道黑影闪进来，屋里留着夜灯，海东轻手轻脚地找到自己的杯子，倒了点水。  
“好晚，能不能不要像贪玩晚归的高中生一样让人担心。”  
“阿士担心我么？我是不会那么轻易死掉的。”  
门矢士啧了一声，看都没看一眼直接回房间睡觉了。  
2:45  
有人在门外呼喊，撕心裂肺，门矢士睁开眼，对房的人已经窸窸窣窣地下楼了，大门铁锁被人打开发出咯吱的噪音，门矢士远远看见有人跪在地上，抱着……海东大树的裤腿，画面还挺像膜拜神明。  
“怎么了？”  
门矢士拉上海东半挂在肩头的外套，遮住背部，这人着凉生病会烦死鬼，他的头发睡得翘起，有点可爱，地上的男人哭得稀里哗啦不明所以，海东一脸呆滞，看起来思维陷入混乱，他僵硬地扭过头看着门矢士。  
“他让我救他老婆……要生了，似乎羊水已经破了，还是第一次有人叫我救命……接生？这也太……”  
门矢士捧着他的脸，两人靠得极近，凌晨的天蒙蒙亮，月亮还挂在天上，门矢士的脸近在眼前，端正好看，没多少肉的脸蛋能感受到他的手指收紧陷进肉里。  
“海东，这里没有权力和义务，不要有责任感。”  
海东知道门矢士说得没错，最重要的是门矢士那么认真地看着他，想要传达令人安心的情感，可以借着月光看清细密的睫毛，透亮的眸子里鎏光，只有一点点感动罢了，心率比平时快上几拍，海东顺势咬了一口门矢士的唇，谁叫他贴得那么近，然后赶他去发动车子。  
海东把头伸到车窗外，叼着烟，烟蒂随风落到地面上，明显是违反交规的行为，他需要让脑袋保持清醒，毕竟现在是凌晨三点，门矢士单手握着方向盘，另一只手揉揉自己的嘴唇，怪疼的，发出求助的男人一时不知道说些什么，讷讷地说前面左转就到了。  
为什么会答应呢，海东大树一时找不到开脱的理由，“人类是群居动物，有社交需求“被拿来用过太多次，海东只好当自己是兴趣使然，再不济，怪门矢士好了，那么模棱两可的话不说清楚谁懂啊。  
房子条件还行，就是没有灯，蜡烛幽暗的光不顶用，孕妇痛苦地倒在床上，不知道宫缩多久了，床单一片红色，浓重的血腥味扑面而来。  
“很抱歉我做不到专业人员那样。”  
海东大树握住产妇的手，他可以感受到这个女人的颤抖，恐惧还是喜悦？大概两者皆有。他叫她不要紧张，深呼吸，门矢士在一边打开手电筒，扭开酒精瓶给刀具消毒，用打火机点燃，海东指挥着不知所措的新手丈夫给老婆备皮，孕妇此时冷静了不少，乖乖听话保存体力，大概过了一个小时可能更久？婴儿即将出生，可以很明显地看见胎头鼓出来，孕妇痛苦地呻吟，看出来疼痛等级上升了不少，海东大树注定无法和孕妇感同身受，据说有人会经历非常可怕的生产痛，焦急的男人不知道该如何分担老婆的痛苦，只能反复喃喃老婆的名字，光线黯淡的房间里回荡着女人的惨叫和男人的哭泣，海东大树皱了皱眉，柔声细语，安抚行为是必要的，大喊大叫不利于分娩。  
“夫人想给这个孩子取名叫什么呢？”  
女人被分散了注意力，她想看清这个温柔声音的来源，不过泪糊住眼睛看得不真切，是个纤细的男人，她嘴唇嚅动  
“庄吾……我想叫他庄吾……呜。”  
是一个在地狱里诞生的孩子，大概会拥有一个痛苦的童年吧，活下去不一定是最优选择。  
“庄吾是个好名字啊。”  
海东利落地作了会阴切开，骨节分明的手指按进肉里，阴道组织被撑成薄薄的片，胎儿已经露出半个头，海东不知道要用何种力度才能不伤害到这个弱小的生命，他小心地托住婴儿的头，让产妇用力，婴儿的身体顺利地滑出来，小脸发青，皮肤很皱，身上沾着排泄物和血，很丑，海东的手止不住发抖，夹住婴儿的腋下，看过太多死亡，新生总是振奋人心，宝宝还闭着眼，哭声响亮充满希望，是很不错的宝物。  
“海东。”  
海东看了很久阴道，门矢士看了很久海东，这种事情上他也只能当个给海东打杂的，说真的海东收起那副玩世不恭的表情，投入到工作中的严肃认真模样，百看不厌。  
听到门矢士喊他，海东回过神，把脐带剪了，等胎盘娩出后缝合伤口，缝合的手法还算可以，好歹当过几年医学生。  
孕妇看到健康出生的孩子，只有一件事可以确定，眼眶里是喜悦的泪水，她看向满手是血的男人，非常感激。  
“谢谢你……海东医生。”  
实际上海东大树有点恍惚，他的眼睛根本没有聚焦，听到别人向他搭话才缓过神来换上笑脸，门矢士很肯定。  
“我不是医生哦～这么顺利可以说是运气好、夫人和庄吾酱争气，我的因素只有这么一点点。”  
海东和孩子他爹嘱咐了一些注意事项，他只能把记得起来的告诉他，毕竟他比不上妇科大夫，看不懂气氛的门矢士直接不客气地催海东大树快走。  
“拜拜啦庄吾酱～”  
回程路上又撞飞了几只丧尸，门矢士习以为常。  
天已经亮了，太阳和月亮同时挂在空中，海东大树在想，影子诞生的新生命，将迎来怎样的未来，他们这一代好歹有快乐正常的童年，新生代出生在暴力和混乱之中，生存艰难，离文明甚远，繁殖欲使他们诞生，海东大树不知道那对夫妇最终能不能养活孩子，影子里有多少对这样的夫妇，恶劣的环境使他们更具有攻击性，像是“小怪物”，不如说现在还存活的人，都不好惹。  
“海东，神爱世人。”  
门矢士冷不防出声，走神的海东大树一时没反应过来，老实说他有时候挺讨厌门矢士神秘的读心能力，对象限定范围很小只能是海东大树。  
“受难地，一群狂热份子，依我看就是法西斯主义。”  
受难地，那是一群身强力壮的人领头的武装组织，“神爱世人”是他们的口号，鼓吹“弱小的人有罪”，把幸存者集结起来，女人用来生孩子，男人分成三六九等，无用之人舍弃，首领即是神的化身，所有人需听从神的教条，这样才可以生存。  
“人们无法理解的时候就会把精神和希望寄托在不存在的事物中，神话的诞生多是如此。遇到天灾多发的时候，会出现很多崭新的信仰。”  
门矢士笑了笑，继续开他的车。  
“他们不需要知识，也不需要聪明人，在受难地你肯定被分为下等人，海东。一点宗教加上一点洗脑，实打实的、没有尽头的黑色恐怖，足以让聪明人也信上帝。现在信仰受难地的人越来越多了，不过如果他们想垄断物资我就去踢他们屁股。”  
“阿士是笨蛋。在阿士疯掉之前我是不会疯的。”  
倒好车，门矢士熄了火，拔出钥匙，海东大树突然说上一句似乎有撒娇成分迷惑意味的话，门矢士想如果他的人生没有遇到海东大树，他一定会加入受难地，说不定还是大首领？想要活下去，利用别人榨干别人很正常，首领的位置适合极度自私的人。  
门矢士知道自己自杀不了，算是懦弱么？人性而已。  
自我批评先放在一边，现在需要的是休息。少年时经常翻墙通宵打电玩的门矢士感觉尚可，不知道精神紧张了一宿的海东大树怎么样，哦忘了他是透支生命做研究的科研之星了，也是肺痨之星。  
“比你做项目的时候轻松多了是吧。”  
“阿士关心我，好感动啊。”  
“早餐吃了就给我马上休息。”  
监督完海东大树，门矢士躺床上一时半会睡不着，脑袋开始胡思乱想，比如那些小兔崽子会偷偷叫海东“妈咪”，近来发现海东不会生气，愈发肆无忌惮，按理来说他是“爸比”，可是他们不叫他“爸比”，叫他“恶魔”，还有“品红恶魔”，他只不过是把他的牧马人RUBICON也漆成品红色而已，他的车他怎么玩不行？  
紧接着门矢士就进入了充满品红色的天堂。

“无聊就找点爱做。”  
如果说异性之间交配的本质是繁衍后代的话，同性之间做爱根本没有意义，很符合眼下的情景，下雨，不适合外出，做什么都是徒劳，连丧尸的活动都减弱了——这只是门矢士的主观猜测。  
人类，丧尸，植物，几乎达到了一种微妙的平衡，悠闲的时间让门矢士想到他无聊的16岁，旷课打电动，打架斗殴，主要是他挑衅了只是路过的暴走族，还有就是和海东大树上床，总而言之就是一个普通的高中生，那时海东大树已经念完了大学课程，随导师做研究。  
他们总是不经意地相遇，地球是圆的，这也是没有办法的事情。  
门矢士靠在他的品红色摩托上，当年的小学同学在墙角抽烟，夹烟的手势熟练得很，门矢士只需一眼就知道对方也处于无聊状态。  
“无聊就找点事做。”  
门矢士先开口搭话了，海东捻灭了香烟，走过来，极其霸道的挤上来，活生生把门矢士挤到后座，门矢士惊了，海东已经戴好头盔，发动车子。  
“今天我家没人。”  
头盔里传来闷闷的声音，这种仿佛色情片开头的发言，没法不让门矢士想歪，而事实证明他想的是对的。  
……  
外面下雨了，雨点打击着窗户，湿润的空气让人的骨头跟患了风湿似的，酸软无力，门矢士不讨厌下雨的气息，比裹挟着病毒的铁锈味好太多，不知道丧尸在下雨天会不会有同样的感受。  
希望能让夏蜜柑在后院种的菜花长得好点。  
不用工作，不用学习，不用考虑未来，只能活在当下，有很多时间去思考有的没的。  
对房的门开了，然后响起敲门声。  
“门没锁。”  
那个人走进来没有声音，目的明确，长腿一跨，骑到门矢士腰上，贴近他的耳朵细语  
“无聊来找点爱做。”  
被骨头硌到的门矢士想到那天海东大树在楼下便利店买的套子，尺寸不对，勒得鸡巴疼，后来他干脆把套子扔了，射在海东大树里面，发育期的少年有很多没由来的性欲，只要对象是个长得还不赖的就可以勃起，刚脱离处男的两个毛头小子最后做得热火朝天。  
现在距离第一次做爱大概有十年了，他们认识有十八年了。  
门矢士扶住海东大树的腰，海东从善如流地拖去上衣，门矢士的裆部紧紧贴着他的屁股，海东稍微直起身子，把裤子褪下来一点，好让门矢士的鸡巴插进湿润的小洞里，研究员的习惯是先做好准备，可以很快进入正题，海东大树扯着门矢士的头发，送了个尖利的吻，口腔里弥漫着淡淡的血腥味，让埋在他屁股里的阴茎更加兴奋，瘦削的身躯被顶得上下起伏，粗重的喘息回荡在耳边，消磨时光做爱是个不错的选择，尽管门矢士相信海东大树可以在现有的条件下炼出海洛因。  
“阿士……♡”  
要是说15岁的海东大树的青涩的新枝，26岁的海东就是成熟的果实，从里到外都散发着甜腻的味道，皮肤下面是快要渗出来的蜜糖。  
个鬼……  
门矢士只觉得硌牙，15岁的海东要柔软得多，但不能阻止他在对方身上留下痕迹，脖子，锁骨，胸口，整齐的牙印和吻痕，门矢士掐着几乎只是层皮的腰身，用力往自己胯下撞，龟头碾过腺体，顶到深处，快感叠加，海东叫得越来越甜，仿佛b级片里的主角，柔软的发丝被打湿，贴在脸侧。  
“你这边这块疤……总觉得形状很怪。”  
海东转头看了一眼手臂，他没怎么留意过，现在觉得怎么看怎么眼熟……该死，不会吧，荷尔蒙或是肾上激素让他脑子一热。  
“我希望阿士不要生气。”  
门矢士警铃大作，心道不妙，只见海东慢慢直起身，他可怜的还很硬的鸡巴从温暖的甬道滑出来，孤零零地立在空气中，他的对象迅速地穿回衣物，回到房间，不知道捣鼓什么，门矢士撸了两把硬挺的鸡儿，只从马眼里榨出两滴腺液，他干脆把它塞回裤子里，对房的门开了，脚步凌乱——海东又要去哪里。  
“操。”  
门矢士暗骂了一声，扯上衣服也跟着下楼了。  
算来海东是第一个让门矢士坐他的本田DN-01后座的人，外面还下着雨，这么不管不顾的还挺会给人添麻烦，引擎发出一声轰鸣，冲入雨中。  
“……阿士顶到我了。”  
海东把笑憋在喉咙里，门矢士又不是听不出来，门矢士从后面环抱住海东大树，传递热量，不是很想和他拌嘴。  
他妈的，也不想想这是因为谁……  
“我去实验室。”  
门矢士沉默了，他知道海东在做一些事情，有保密协议，不方便全盘托出，很多时候表面上看到的东西只是幌子，随着知道得越多，想法也会改变，最终的目的和最初的目的不一致也无可厚非。门矢士也不会去问，两人太知根知底就会这么尴尬。  
海东的车技真的吓人，门矢士发誓是为了生命安全才抱紧他的。  
“差点当成丧尸撞过去了。”  
“遇到麻烦的人了。”  
海东的急速刹车让门矢士过于不适，挡在道路中间的人走过来，海东没下车，先一步开口  
“我赶时间。”  
来者不善。  
“我们希望这位先生加入我们，聆听神的教诲，神爱世人，我们虔诚，神会给予庇佑。”  
来人看向门矢士，伸手发出邀请，被无视的海东大树有点小不爽。  
“啊真是抱歉我只对这家伙有兴趣。”  
对方脸色难看，扫视了他们一遍，语气变得很差，像上个世纪坚持同性恋是病的老古板，他的目光停在海东大树领口露出来一大片斑驳肌肤，痕迹明显。  
“你们是同性恋？啊啊啊这是违反神旨的！为了后代的繁衍，在大地上生存，同性恋是邪恶的！”  
憎恶之情溢于言表。  
海东大树在一边笑个不停，受难地已经发展到歧视性少数了么？还在大街上随机传教，跟在路边发传单的邪教没啥区别，话说回来寻找幸存者，扩大组织，是一种很好的生存方法，受难地的首领也不是单纯的傻逼啊，以后会不好对付。  
“动静太大了。”  
门矢士抬下巴指指围过来看热闹的丧尸观众，抽出随身携带的刀具，习惯性地擦了一下刀刃，一个箭步就冲上去，皮肤呈暗紫色，眼珠突出的丧尸速度没有门矢士快，利刃精确打击他们的弱点。  
“阿士又要弄脏衣服了，算了又不是我洗。”  
海东大树只是做一个旁观者，意思不是他背叛了，因为他是极少极少的没有抗体的人类，没有被感染过，幸运中的不幸，门矢士一直尽力避免海东接触到病原体，没人想知道会发生什么后果，36％的概率自愈，64％的概率变成现在被斩断脊髓，倒在地上蠕动的丧尸。  
门矢士把刀收好，那几位来招安似的也没走，看完门矢士表演，啪啪啪地鼓掌，说你是我们需要的人才，神一定会眷顾你，只要跟我们回去，不愁吃穿，还可以把优秀的精子播撒出去，那眼神，充满了光，说到教诲，灵魂都得到升华。  
“好，下次一定亲自上门拜访。”  
门矢士挠了挠头，询问对方据点的位置，那几人想也不想就告诉了他，记下来后门矢士跨上摩托后座，把沾到尸液的外套脱下，坐得离海东远了些。  
实验室门口有几匹丧尸在啃食尸体的残骸，海东大树只能大概辨认出那些是什么部位，浮肿且生蛆，那些进食的丧尸和以前遇到的不一样，更加怪异，没有人形，没有哪个人会长四只手吧？两只是男性的，一只是女性的，还有一个是小孩的，眼珠子腐烂到脱出，海东立即开枪，被击中脊髓的那匹倒下了，四周又出现好几匹，还有一个扑上去啃食刚刚倒下的尸体。  
“阿士，小心……！”  
弹药是很宝贵的，大多时候海东大树不想浪费子弹，毫无疑问这些丧尸进化了，病毒又异变了，局面会越来越不妙，对人类不利。  
“他们变聪明了。”  
以前靠数量和恐怖攻击人类，现在对比来说缓慢的行动方式很难再捕获人类，他们的速度也变快了，还会保护自己的要害，让门矢士有点吃惊，门矢士一刀劈开丧尸的腹部，肠子就掉出来拖在地上，这样的伤害阻止不了丧尸的行动，门矢士原来的目标是后颈，被它一闪身躲过了。  
“真让人烦躁。”  
海东的准头很好，一枪打穿了丧尸的脖子，类似达姆弹的设计能造成严重的伤口，子弹没入人体时剧烈翻转，把半边脖子及骨头撕裂，门矢士不知道海东大树为什么拥有特殊弹，他也懒得去想，反手一刀割断了另一匹的头。  
解决这些东西废了点时间，海东带上手套提取样本，打开研究所的门，门矢士不喜欢这里——从十年前就不喜欢，踏进去觉得毛骨悚然，明明是恒温环境，却阴冷得不行，门矢士打了个寒颤，也有全身被雨淋湿的因素。  
“擦擦。”  
海东打开空调，扔过来一条毛巾，门矢士不是很想跟进去，只呆在外面，戳了一会生长得狂野的吊兰，还是进去了，里面有洗手池洗手还有热水。  
海东不在实验室里，门矢士也不敢乱碰这些冰冷的仪器，海东在资料室找什么呢？窸窸窣窣的。门矢士在资料室门口探出一个头，海东招呼他过去。  
“发现了什么？”  
海东把书脊展示给他看，上面的标志和海东手臂上的很像，海东翻开笔记本，里面记载了一些不重要的东西，门矢士把手伸进空出来的位置，探索了一下。  
“好老土的设置……”  
两人都听见轰的一声，机械活动的声音，书架分成两半，墙壁后面出现了一个小小的门不过是关着的，也不像有门把手的样子。  
“我有没有权限啊。”  
海东把手指按上指纹收集处，门还真开了，无感情的电子音响起“确认通过，来访者-海东大树”  
一直往下走，是一个地下室，入眼是无机制的白色，第一个房间大概是休息室，很久没人用过的咖啡机，甚至有零食柜，桌子上摆放着魔方，鱼缸里有已经死掉的鱼。海东大树和门矢士穿过走廊，来到下一个房间，封闭的小房间里是死去的实验动物，是什么活体实验么……门口的显示屏展示了实验记录，数值什么的他看不懂，不过上面记载的被这种病毒感染后身上会出现像是这种形状的疤……居然。  
“所以我其实是初代病毒的感染者，到底是什么时候感染上的啊……在这里秘密实验的目的是什么呢？”  
门矢士陷入沉思。  
“‘泄露’那天你不在实验室，后面实验室就封锁了，想悄悄解决，把那天在场的人都隔离检查，本着越少人知道越好，没有人也没有必要告知你……所以把你漏过了么。”  
不知道初代和现在外面流行的那种病毒比起来怎么样，海东真会给人添麻烦啊——  
“大概吧，等下还要检查一下我的身体。”  
实验室余下的资料不多，只有一些关于初代病毒研究的报告，核心的部分被人销毁了，一点蛛丝马迹让海东大树绞尽脑汁，苦苦追寻，海东拿着资料的手微微颤抖，脆弱的胃开始痉挛，纸片散落在地上，海东扶着试验台，表情痛苦，对着水池呕出一点酸水，也没什么可呕出来的。  
“喂，没事吧”  
门矢士冲过去扶住海东，海东大树打开水龙头，洗了一把脸，笑了笑。  
“还好吧，胃不舒服。”  
“发烧了？”  
门矢士把他的头发拨开，海东的头发还是半湿状态，体温好像没啥异常，就是脸色发青。  
“总不能是孕吐吧？”  
这个笑话不能让门矢士发笑，他强硬地托起海东大树，四肢像锁链，海东挣脱不开，他有点恼火，此时门矢士不会选择和他打架，只是控制一个脑袋有点毛病的科研人员，稍微费点力还是可以做到的，海东大树想工作的心终究屈服了，再怎么反对不过是以卵击石。  
“你又不缺时间，别跟赶着投胎似的。不过，死了就能从繁琐的、没有尽头的末日解脱，也不错。”  
听了门矢士的屁话，海东大树整个人瘫下来，靠在门矢士怀里，翻了个白眼。  
“在阿士死之前我是不会死的，去那边帮我拿点东西回去，你这个样子搞得好像我是高位截瘫。”  
“检验的试剂对吧，你这家伙为什么指使别人这么理直气壮啊。”  
门矢士顺了一件白大褂，罩在海东大树身上，毕竟外面还下着雨呢，门矢士骑上摩托，有一种把逃出家门的家猫捉回家的感觉。  
4.  
“阿士是不是对我有点过保护了。”  
海东突然开口，他们现在在加固围墙，所有人都来帮忙，明日梦，小渡在混水泥，小孩子看起来玩得挺开心的，平时也没什么娱乐项目，顶多看看房主书柜里的书，帮夏蜜柑种菜，因为丧尸的异常，海东也不让他们出去乱晃。  
“也不算吧，是你太让人担心。”  
把围墙砌高点，怎么也算有点心理安慰，拥有一个安全的住所，是所有人类的愿望，深谙这点的海东把加固住所划为首要任务。门矢士把水泥砌上去，看了一眼正在阴阳怪气的海东。  
“我好感动哦。”  
海东拎来油漆桶——五金店自提，也没人管，字面意思的没人，都死了。  
“要心怀感激地向我道谢么？”  
夹杂着一点火药味，拥有导火索的那位也总是毫不吝啬地点燃引线，在场的人都习惯了。  
“阿士，想打架么？我奉陪到底。”  
“该死，如果我不同意岂不是很没面子？”  
门矢士跳下梯子，发出不轻的声音，扯起海东大树的衣领，把他扯到外面去，明日梦自然地接替了门矢士的位置，学着他的样子把砖砌上去，小渡却兴奋地跑去围观，在无聊的日复一日的生活里，只有这两个男人，在平静的水面砸下一颗原子弹，水花溅到脸上都是刺激的，小渡扒墙上，探出个小脑袋雀跃不已。  
“阿士怎么跟小学生一样，好逊。”  
海东扭扭手腕，一拳锤向门矢士面庞，被门矢士徒手接住，画面似曾相识，海东大树的肚子接住门矢士的膝盖，然后海东抱住门矢士的腰或许是想背摔。  
“小学的时候你不也是天天针对我，也没有打赢过我，我还记得因为打架被叫到学校的海东纯一很吃惊，哈，他的弟弟居然会和别人打架。我可是从小就学跆拳道了。”  
门矢士防御得很好，海东根本翻不动他，干脆把他撞向墙壁，门矢士感觉被撞得肚子里翻江倒海，后脑勺也疼，他踹了海东小腿骨一脚，把人掀翻在地，单手掐住纤细的脖子。  
“不过那个海东纯一居然没有把你敲晕带去上层，还真是稀奇。”  
海东大树呼吸不畅，用手扣门矢士的手指，断断续续地吐出一些不是求饶的字眼  
“我……又不是他养的狗，他指哪我咬哪？”  
显然门矢士很同意，他收紧了手指，海东大树几乎不能呼吸，可是海东笑起来，像个老谋深算的猎人，很讨人嫌。  
“说真的，你体温有点高，海……啊。”  
门矢士日常被枪口指着，海东是不会开枪的，但是被枪托砸一下也怪疼的。  
“小渡，我告诉你，遇到打不赢的对手，不妨使点阴招。”  
围观的少年点点头，表示记下教导。海东把枪甩到门矢士怀里，意为给路边要饭的乞丐赏点钱，格洛克22，是海东不常用的那把，可能是因为没有连发的快感。  
“干嘛突然给我。”  
“先说好只有15发子弹省着点用，我想给谁就给谁。”  
突然感觉现在有必要给阿士，作为科研人员相信直觉好逊啊，嘛，牛顿还是基督教徒呢。  
海东从地上起来，拍了拍衣服，脖子上五根手指印明显，门矢士把他拉回家里，叫他多喝热水，找出大概已经过期的感冒药。  
“你就好好呆着吧，要是发烧了怪烦人的。”  
海东还想起身说点什么，被门矢士强行按回去了，便老实在家测试试剂，不出所料他的结果呈阳性，更仔细的数据在家也没法做，还萌发了一些大胆的——门矢士绝对反对的想法。海东大树想来想去把弹夹里的子弹卸了教小孩打手枪。  
“夏蜜瓜别老给那些花浇水，你也要学学，以后肯定用得上。”  
光夏海也围上来，她环顾四周，发现少了一个人。  
“士君去哪了？”  
“只有神知道，管他呢，死不了。”  
门矢士出门了，骑着那辆品红色的本田DN-01，他心情不太好，有很多原因，80％是因为海东大树。他在影子生活了二十几年，不用地图也能清楚地知道那个地方大概在哪。  
“你们好，神爱世人。”  
门矢士打了个招呼，有人认出他，把他放进来，他看见宾馆里很多人聚在大厅，应该是祷告，意外的庄严肃穆，还有女人坐在一边喂奶。  
……这里也诞生了新的生命啊。  
“我就知道，您一定会想要加入受难地，您是被神眷顾的人！神会接受迷途知返的可怜人。”  
迷途是指搞同性恋嘛……  
曾经见过的那个人欣喜地握住门矢士的手，亲切又温和，是热情的传教士，要带他去接见“神”，门矢士打量了一会这里，有电，温暖，安全，仅凭一些废物是无法达到这种程度的，看得出来这是一个小小的社会，如同蚁巢那样分工明确，如果成为顶点上的那位，估计一生不愁，体验一把土皇帝的快乐也不错。  
“神”就住在顶层最豪华的那间房里，安静，散发出与众不同的气质，门矢士从那双眼睛里看出了严肃的感觉，如果心情好的话，门矢士可能还会听他讲上几句受难地的教条和真谛，关于种族主义和性别歧视的高论，假装自己的心灵被洗涤了臣服于他，可惜他的心情乌云密布，电闪雷鸣，没那个心情。  
“啊！！！！啊！！你！”  
门矢士顺手地抽出随身携带的打刀，斩下那颗美丽的头颅，眼睛还保持瞪大状态，惊恐地看着门矢士，神经还没反应过来这具身体已经身首异处，门矢士今天特地穿了黑色背心，容易洗，大不了扔了，那句话这么说来着？“机会是留给有准备的人的。”  
“你你你你！救命！”  
门矢士被溅了一身血，还是温热的，地毯上浸满鲜血，目睹了一切的男人小腿肚子都在打抖，即使已经处于不合理的世界中他还是觉得刚刚发生的一切不合常理，门矢士提着那颗头走来，用手把死不瞑目的眼睛闭上，没什么表情，和吃了一块玉子烧一样普通。  
“别怕，把大家都叫来。”  
“！是、好、啊！”  
那人语无伦次，拔腿就跑，不久外面响起紧急铃声，宾馆的好处得以体现。  
门矢士站在众人中间，水晶吊灯之下，炫目的光打在头顶，颇有心理暗示那味，门矢士放下那颗头，用轻柔又怜悯的声音说道  
“神召唤他上天堂了，神爱世人，指派我来带领大家赎罪。”  
浓烈的血腥味让婴儿啼哭不已，这个男人不是来解救众人，而是为了自己能登上那个宝座，大家心底里都清楚这个骗局，可是为了维持心灵支柱，他们愿意相信，相信这个长相英俊体型健美的男人是米迦勒，是神的化身，他们以前可能是护士，是医生，是工程师，是经理，是水电工人，但现在他们只是虔诚的信徒，相信神会降临。  
他们一开始肯定有人反抗过，认为这不符合常识，渐渐地他们变得像斯坦福监狱实验那样进入角色，迫于群众压力，心里想要获得别人的认可，本来丧尸围城就超脱常理外，电影里的镜头出现在现实生活中，动摇了人们的认知，当有两个以上的人做出无法理解的祈祷行为，会有更多的人加入。  
“您——是我们新的神。”  
一个人跪下来，大声地宣誓，其他人也纷纷效仿。他们轻易地接受了门矢士的杀人行为，强大和自信征服了他们，意料之中。  
像受难地这样的组织在偌大的影子城里只多不少，很好理解，把人们凝聚在一起只是为了生存，门矢士认为掌握其中一部分是有必要的，自始至终仅为满足自己的考量。  
教科书般的个人主义。  
“继续按照你们信仰的那样生活，我不会常来，但我希望我来的时候有人给我报告。那边的——拿笔的记录文书？把新的规则记好，不得无故抛弃一个健康的人，尽管他弱小，弱小的人也有利用价值。”  
门矢士希望他们发展壮大，像现在这个势头这个模式就好，他不会为同性恋、沦为生殖机器的女人发声，他只考虑自己，他要为将来可能发生的地区纷争做准备。  
“顺便我喜欢把精液射在那种——永远见不到卵子的地方。”  
门矢士开了个小玩笑，他走出宾馆外，一路上血迹斑斑，给清理人员带来了大麻烦。  
门矢士路过了一家破破烂烂的母婴用品店，停了下来，钻进扭曲的铁门里，街道上的损坏多是因为几年前的暴力运动，官员外逃，政府已是无物，激进组织上街投掷汽油弹，冲进医院要求把患者处死，扑杀丧尸—被感染—被杀—感染别人，完美循环。门矢士翻翻找找还是找到一些临期或过期不久的奶粉，密封完好的母婴用品，他看了眼纸尿裤，想着要不要给夏蜜柑带点，女人的生理期他还是懂的，虽然不及海东那能和人家谈论网面和棉面的区别，安心裤，棉条的优点的知识，这种事情夏蜜柑从来是去拜托海东的……算了，现在是举手之劳，只有短短的五秒钟，门矢士觉得自己是一位有爱心的人。  
门矢士拐到上回接生的那栋房子，把奶粉罐扔进院子里，铁罐上蹭了不少血渍，对方应该不会介意吧。看里面的情况，似乎住民增加了，几口人生活在一起，可以共同照顾孩子。听到声响，男人打开门只吸到一嘴摩托尾气。  
“杀人狂阿士欢迎回来。”  
海东大树瞥了他一眼，杯子里的水冒着热气，咕噜咕噜喝了几口，远离了辣个浑身是血的男人，门矢士被揶揄了，他不跟海东一般计较。  
“阿士，最近看起来心情不太好呢，好凶。”  
海东的后腰上抵着一个硬硬的东西，让他不禁挺了挺腰，像只伸懒腰的猫儿。  
“那就少惹我。”  
海东背过手去抓那把格洛克22，被躲过了，恹恹地抱怨。  
“我后悔了，可以还给我嘛？”  
“不行。”  
“那……换个地方捅？”  
“我可不想感冒。”  
5.  
在家装模作样的呆了一整天，海东大树又溜没影了，不需要向谁报备行踪，死外边也不能第一时间发现，死在鱼塘里的一尾鱼还会飘在水面上，这死在影子里，保不齐被丧尸吃了呢。  
海东大树在实验室里。  
上一回是和门矢士一起，没什么感觉，现在独自一人下到地下实验室，怦怦的心跳声在密封的空间里回荡，这分明是一个大号的机械棺材，实验隔间里的试验品是活葬，不过它们死得并不好看，达不到陪葬品的精美度，墓主人是谁呢？不重要。  
海东查看了每一扇门的记录，除了初代病毒的实验体，还有一种初代和现在版本的实验体，准确的来说是二代，因为前不久海东发现了第三代，RNA序列略有不同，改变的碱基使感染者向新的方向进化，一个不好的信号，两个感染者之间的细胞有互相融合的倾向，简单来说两个人可以像连体婴那样连起来，有意识地把脊髓藏在中间，更难击杀……恐怕成长出的肉块聚合体，会非常诡异，超出常人的接受范围，头、手、脚的随机组合，如同地狱里的恶魔，希望他们有刻耳柏洛斯那么美型。  
二代病毒是海东参与研究的，他非常了解它的最大特点，影响脑神经，接收不到疼痛信号，使宿主意识失常，攻击性增加，不过没在人类身上试验过，他们是正经实验室……不过现在看来是丧尸围城的罪魁祸首。  
海东把资料收集分类好，搜索了每一个房间，他打开卫生间的门，一具尸体倒在地上，看来已经死去有一段时间了，尸臭让海东大树的胃发出抗议，但他仍带上手套，小心翼翼地把尸体翻过来，简单检查了一下，应该是自杀，身上没有什么致命的伤口，水池有几盒空的安眠药，尸体腐烂程度让海东回忆不起是谁。  
在一张桌子上找到那位仁兄的日记，海东大树忍不住马上翻开起来，他对自己的心理承受能力还算有信心，前面记载的是正常的日记体，有时间日期，2043.1.13，他感染了病毒，失去了去上层的资格，海东甚至还发现了自己的大名：  
那个海东纯一的弟弟、是叫海东大树来着？是个疯子，居然要呆在影子，拒绝去上层，疯了，这个世界疯了！  
接下来的记载无非是这个城市发生的灾难，无需赘言，海东自己就是见证者，接下来的时间他躲进了这个地下室，他认为这里是最安全的地方，只要搜集足够的食物。  
海东快速翻过，找到了他感兴趣的部分，海东没有参与初代病毒的研究，不知道是出于什么考量，他的哥哥欣赏他同时防备他，能进入这里说明那个死人是参与初代病毒研究的研究员，对初代病毒的了解迫使他给自己注射了初代病毒，思路和海东大树不谋而合，真是天才又大胆的行为！海东不由得赞赏他。  
日记上记叙了接下来的几天：  
一切都很正常，能吃能睡，看来我已经获得了初代抗体，如果成功的话，应该会像之前的活体实验那样，我会获得更强健的身体，超出常人的智慧！我会变得和那只代号evil的猴子一样，凌驾于群体之上么？  
海东大树想不明白，这种类似于造神的说法，不符合现代人的思维，实验室的目的就这？实验室神圣的形象在海东的心里大打折扣，跟一群古代人追求永生吃成汞中毒有什么区别？海东突然有点理解哥哥不让他碰触核心的考虑，他与一群散发着尸臭味的人合不来。  
接下来的文字，反应出日记的主人精神状态岌岌可危：  
好痛苦，好寂寞，心要坏掉了……我只能投身于工作，我的思维运转很快，我把之前的工作后续做完了……只有实验室的电脑辅助，我自己都吃惊，按照病毒的变异速度，会出现新一代，但是只要有初代，就不必担心，可以称它为古代的“王”。最可悲的是，在空闲时候，盯着天花板，我的大脑运算出的未来是……无，没有未来，没有希望……不要继续下去了……我的脑子！  
之后的字体混乱，笔画顺序不符合海东认识的文字符号，难以解读，像是作者自创的文字，写得密密麻麻。无法言语的恐惧感冲击了海东大树，他推测那个人在无尽的绝望和恐惧之中选择了自杀，卫生间的墙壁上有血迹，那凹陷的形状是有人用钝器击打，有什么钝器呢？怕不是他自己的脑袋。海东合上日记深吸一口气平复自己，这是在太古怪。  
海东大树仍选择了给自己注射二代病毒，在没发现这具尸体前他就决定了，发现了尸体后也不会有改变，这种殉道者的精神让人毛骨悚然。  
针尖刺入皮肤，一点一滴地注射到身体里。  
“哈，可不能让阿士知道啊。”  
海东大树就是这样的人，像一个偏执狂，已经钻进牛角的尖尖里了，还想再进去一点儿，很少有东西能阻止他，门矢士能算一个。  
这个地下实验室真是个宝物，让海东大树的步伐一下子前进了很多，离真相还有多远呢，触手可及还是……  
为了实时观测身体情况，海东大树选择好几天不回据点，在实验室里整理研究资料，中途去了“key”，一个秘密接头地点，他申请更多的枪械弹药，报告了三代病毒的事情，这一过程不超过十分钟，上层的无人机引擎声很小，很快地朝上飞去，没入云层里。  
海东一直在查看那个人留下的手稿，录入电脑的新数据，他是第一位人类初代+二代感染者，也是第一位研究两者融合的研究员，更是感染了海东大树的罪魁祸首，不难想到海东当时是被他传染的初代病毒，如果实验室查得再仔细一些，如实上报封锁，情况会不会不一样呢？积极控制疫情，把病毒控制住，等待特效药开发，怎么会沦落到上百万人被遗弃呢。  
门矢士已经习惯了海东大树的不辞而别，他总是会回来的，就像迁徙的候鸟每年飞往温暖的南方，生活都这么糟糕了，人总得乐观一点。  
注射病毒的第三天，没有什么不良反应，海东大树查看了自己的生命体征，一切正常，他透过玻璃门去观察死去的实验动物，琥珀色的眸子里看见自己的身影，他与它们没什么区别，无非是实验室的大小——整座城市都是实验场所，影子的所有生物是试验品，没由来的，海东这么想，头疼欲裂，咸味的液体冲出眼眶，海东后知后觉地摸了一把脸，冰冷湿滑的感觉。  
……？为什么。  
门矢士再见到海东大树是一个明媚的下午，那个男人在门外抽烟，阳光给他镀上一层金色，他就像一个歪歪扭扭的电线杆，懒懒散散地插在街道上，海东大树吐出一个烟圈，转头冲门矢士笑笑  
“哟，阿士。”  
海东的下巴冒出短短的胡茬，黑眼圈重得吓人，眼睛里满是疲倦，看起来更瘦了，笑得比哭还难看。  
“我还以为你去吸毒了，不过也差不多，看你这鬼样。”  
门矢士捉住海东的手腕，血管凸出，他撩起海东的袖子不出所料发现更多的针眼，那只纤细的骨头架子想缩回去，可惜被攥得紧紧的。  
“心虚了？”  
“怎么可能。”  
门矢士松开手，那只手腕很快从他的手掌划走，人也一样，门矢士仍站在原地，看着地上只剩下一小截屁股的香烟，命运的齿轮开始转动，未来依稀可见一点模糊的影子。  
门矢士察觉到一点异常。  
海东……  
海东集合资料，利用仅存的资源设备调配出抗毒血清，完成度比较粗糙，基于本人血液制作的血清，是否有效，能治愈到何种程度，对人体后遗症如何还有待证实。  
话说那种物质真的是抗体吗？  
海东想到日记本上的疑问，看起来是和抗体一样的免疫球蛋白，仅仅只是抗体的话怎么会产生那样的效果，可化验出的结果，它就只是普通的蛋白质，解决未知的问题，是科学存在的意义。  
据点，实验室两点一线，全年无休，绝赞加班中，不用领工资，倒贴伙食费，门矢士心想海东大树为什么还不秃头，三十岁像六十岁才是海东应有的模样，门矢士打开黄桃罐头，把果肉送进嘴里，两个小孩围过来，叽叽喳喳的  
“妈咪不陪门矢前辈玩，所以寂寞了吗？”  
“……小孩一边玩去。”  
被气到的门矢士骑着黑色的本田x4——不会有人以为他只有一辆摩托吧，逛街去了，我和丧尸有个约会。  
“阿士？”  
门矢士停在研究所门口，摘下头盔，潇洒地甩头，想了十秒钟该怎么解释此时此刻自己出现在这个地方，像一个一天不见自己女朋友就很想念的小鬼。  
“我只是路过……接你下班。”  
？  
海东大树坐到后座上，抱住门矢士的腰，他的眼前闪过一道白光，头晕，乏力，成年人的血液约占人体重量的8％，抽出400ml的时候他就感觉身体不适，出现贫血症状，不敢再继续，自己的身体只是抽400ml就有点勉强了么……  
6.  
“阿士，你想要什么样的未来？”  
海东给躺在地上不停挣扎的丧尸注射药剂，丧尸被捆成粽子，仍想张口伤人，海东大树露出一个温和的笑容，看向站在旁边的门矢士。  
“拥有一栋豪宅，有独立花园，500平方米的泳池，很多美女女仆，每天醒来有人伺候更衣洗漱，车库里少不了新出的限量超跑。”  
空针管钉在门矢士鞋旁1厘米处，门矢士可不敢想那玩意扎进脚背是什么感觉，海东笑得眉眼弯弯，温柔的、一字一句地说  
“我知道那里，那里是天堂，我可以马上送阿士上去。”  
门矢士退后几步，摆摆手  
“不用麻烦你了，你不先一步上天堂的话，我是不会去的。话说回来，问这种问题，好像你要成为创世神一样。”  
海东观察着丧尸的反应，丧尸渐渐安静下来，口水从嘴角流出来，好似不能控制肌肉，海东在本子上记录了些什么，顿时又觉得无趣，门矢士挑了挑眉，对他那种状态感觉奇怪。  
“海东……”  
“下午再给他打一针试试吧。”  
海东大树嘟囔着，指挥门矢士把丧尸塞进牧马人RUBICON的车箱，门矢士抱怨又得洗车了，一脚油门往据点里开。  
其实选做据点的房子也不错，地理上处于繁华的街区，道路四通八达，三层楼中楼，阳台很大可以晒太阳，附带小花园和地下车库，围墙结实防贼，门牌写着大大的门矢两字，是门矢家的私产，车库里停了一溜门矢士的宝贝摩托，不过门矢士很讨厌别人叫他少爷。  
海东近来一直埋头于一本日记本，有事没事就捧着研究，门矢士扫了一眼，感觉像是密码，破译密码可不是什么简单的事。  
“密码么，如果不知道密钥，解读密文可是很难的，依我看这个文字好像法文。”  
海东瞪大眼睛，以此为突破点，很快想到了些什么。  
“原来如此，这是法文的反写，那个发色，他是法国裔？能做到这样，密钥的暗示在……这里。如果是简单的代替密码已经可以解密了。”  
海东大树不可思议地在一大片文字里找出正写的几个法语单词，把它们拼在一起，是资料室的资料编号，像少年漫画的热血主角一样飞奔出去，门矢士叹了口气，目送逐渐远去的背影。  
海东大树找到那本资料，又回到据点，还有实验体需要观察，海东大树翻译了头几段话，接下来的记录不好理解，是基于意识层面的，想象出来的奇怪社会的描述，海东把明文记在另一个本子上，越看越不知道是什么意思，有种寓言故事的感觉，在寓言故事里，动物会说话，农夫会把蛇揣在怀里，蚊子可以制伏狮子……特意用密文书写的意义是什么呢？  
海东放下笔，给实验体注射第二支药剂，实验体比一开始安静得多，皮肤也变得柔软，看起来在向好的情况发展，海东揉了揉眼睛，继续把密文翻译成明文，实验体的没什么动静，再增加药量也没新的反应，门矢士帮海东把实验体运到实验室，做全面的检查。  
门矢士坐在外面的接待区，无聊得要死，几乎想要去咬指甲，海东让他去资料室找点书看，声称是怕门矢士无聊到撞墙，资料室哪有什么闲书，都是成堆的实验数据，电脑也有录入。  
2040年……从这里开始吧。  
门矢士看得头昏眼花，眼冒金星，海东扔过来一瓶浓缩果汁，门矢士接住了，抬起头看了一眼海东，他最近脸色一直很难看，现在更难看了。  
“不给我兑点水么。”  
门矢士晃晃手里的果汁，海东直接坐到门矢士旁边，把全身重量压过去，再怎么铁人也会累，门矢士就这么让他一直靠着，也不说话，等着海东先开口。  
“如果和浓缩果汁一样兑水还能恢复成压缩前就好了。脑细胞造成不可复原的损失，被感染了那么久，最后已经脑死亡了。”  
海东无感情地说出结论，门矢士只是安静地听，这种结果也不算意外，虽然知道如此，对人的打击是非常大的，研制血清是为了救人，现在无疑是给所有感染者宣判死刑，那是成百上千、上万的人命，本来每一个人应该拥有独一无二的人生。  
“假如成功了，只有你一个又能救多少人？以身饲鬼？别傻了海东。”  
门矢士弹了一下海东的额头，海东大树就可以装作是因为额头好痛流泪，泪水模糊了视线，像水闸坏了的水龙头，感情也一同倾泻出来，门矢士抱住他，把他的头按进怀里，不太温柔，他不会说海东大树哭得很大声，门矢士也有点被悲伤的情绪感染，门矢士是极致的利己主义，他认为自己是世界的中心，个人至上，别人的事他管不了太多，生而为人多多少少对生命的脆弱有认识。  
“阿士……”  
“我在。”  
门矢士拍拍海东大树的后背，担心他哭到抽筋，海东把整个脸埋进门矢士的胸里，认识海东大树十几年，第一次见到他那么无助，缩在自己怀里，像个孩子。  
“……当时……阿士要是治愈不了，我就想从实验室偷几支……未完成品……不管怎么样先给阿士打几针，反正横竖都是死……”  
海东抬起头，门矢士可以清楚地看见在白色灯光照射下更显惨白的脸，眼眶红得跟兔子似的，边说边打哭嗝，人处于混乱状态就喜欢胡思乱想，脊背发凉，他阐述自己的后怕，像个易碎品，轻轻磕到就会碎成灰。  
“不要乱想了，我现在好好的在这呢。擦擦你的鼻涕。”  
门矢士拿手帕胡乱地擦拭海东的脸蛋，看了一眼门口，觉得这件事待会再说吧，直到海东平静下来，呼吸平缓，他斟酌着开口  
“海东，你刚刚说那个，脑死亡了吧，那不是应该和植物人一样么。”  
“嗯……为什么突然那么问？”  
门矢士托了一下海东的腰，把他圈在怀里，细瘦的腰肢很容易抱住。  
“……总之他就在你身后，感觉非常悲伤。”  
海东大树马上扭过头，大吃一惊，实验体以一种奇怪的姿势站立着，背着光一动不动，投下一片阴影，着实惊悚，海东从门矢士怀里挣出来，门矢士怀里空了，感觉有点不爽。  
“你知道你是谁么？这是几？”  
海东大树比划了半天，实验体也没有反应，只是站着，眼里流出透明液体，海东摸了一下他的身体，根本不是正常人类的体温，有种莫名的冲动，让海东捧住他的脸，盯着不停流泪的眼睛  
“你已经死了么……为什么你会如此悲伤呢？”  
作为回应，冰冷的手指拭去海东眼角的泪。  
“好奇怪啊，我还得研究研究怎么回事。”  
门矢士觉得人间不值得，他才是多余的那个。  
门矢士找了好几个理由，陪在研究所，他有预感，实验体出现的那一刻，预示了接下来轻松平淡的日常不复存在，一切都会像生产车间的流水线一样变得紧凑，没有时间发呆了，未来的走向越来越清晰。  
将近傍晚，太阳仅剩一半，另一半转到对面半球，把热度和光线带走，很美的晚霞，两个人相拥，热烈地亲吻，门矢士把海东大树的上衣撩到脖子，低下头去舔弄浅褐色的、小小的奶头。  
“我倒是没想到有一天会和你在研究所做爱。”  
别管是谁先起意，门矢士把海东大树压在沙发上，剥去外衣，一点点肌肉也掩盖不了过于骨感的事实，门矢士脱去外衣，露出明显不同的精瘦身躯，皮肤是健康的麦色，能看见浅浅的疤痕，下腹贴在一起的时候能明显对比出差异，漂亮的腹肌和平坦的小腹，又细又长的双腿夹住门矢士的腰，门矢士好好地把海东翻出来的那点凡士林操进去，尽管刚开始还有点涩，不过马上就会被操开了。  
“我以为阿士是找个理由不戴套呢。”  
海东蹭蹭门矢士的下巴，发出小声的喘息，他们紧密地依偎在一起，比恋人更像恋人，门矢士趁乱下口，从脖颈到小腿，直让海东骂他神经病，门矢士细细啃咬着海东后颈上的肉，轻轻地说神经病杀人不犯法，我操死你你能怎么样，紧接着狠狠撞上柔软的腺体，从穴道里榨出更多汁水，海东大树的脑子被高潮冲击得不清醒，身体就像融化的雪糕，慢慢化成一滩甜腻过头的水。  
从夕阳一直折腾到太阳西沉，夜色渐浓。  
“你是、要折腾死我么？”  
海东嗓子哑了，靠在门矢士怀里，有气无力地抱怨，后穴湿软，门矢士刚拔出来的时候，根本不能好好合上，门矢士直接打横抱起海东，架到洗手池上，掰开双腿，海东眯着眼睛看了半天镜子，一片红的紫的，结果实在是有点困倦无心欣赏，他扯过门矢士的头发，上下嘴唇嚅动一下  
“好恶趣味啊。”  
“反正你也没有羞耻感。”  
门矢士两指探进被操得熟红的穴，勾出来不少浑浊的液体，穴肉主动地吮吸着手指，本人倒是嘟囔了几句，伸手去抓门矢士的胸肌，那力道跟猫咪踩奶似的。  
那本日记翻译完了，被海东大树放在桌子上，看起来是一个荒诞不经的故事，海东大树觉得可以稍微放松一点，尽管这不全是他拉门矢士做爱的理由，实验体的研究也不会马上有进展，他有很多时间，保持心态平和，是在地狱里生存的要点，血清起码可以治愈感染初期的患者，这是坏消息中的好消息，没有人必须拯救别人，没有人为了拯救别人而活。  
7.  
打破回归平静的生活，反而让门矢士松了一口气，他早隐隐有预感，但在确切发生之前只能提心吊胆，好像有根刺卡在喉咙，时不时扎你一下，让你在享受生活的时候难受，他们之间谈论宗教的话题变多了，实在不像正常情况。  
影子里有好几个购物中心，高楼大厦林立，还有占地一百多公顷的游乐场，大大小小的图书馆，广场，公园，意思是，影子很大，居民上百万，即使是现在，也有数不清的人在废墟里生存，不能保证所有人意见一致，争夺血清的局面不是目前的海东大树和门矢士可以控制的。  
从容易入手的地方开始。  
门矢士带着海东大树大摇大摆地来到受难地，发现他们把宾馆的招牌都改成受难地了，严密的阶层让这个组织稳定高效地运转，但是海东不喜欢，门矢士让他们大部分人别出来，尽量做得不像是掩饰。  
“神带了了奇迹，可以治愈邪恶的入侵，被恶魔伤害的孩子不用死去。”  
有一个人开始欢呼，痛哭流涕，在场的人一个接一个地哭起来，仿佛只有这样才能融入群体，“神爱世人！”他们这么喊着，匍匐在地上，仰视门矢士。  
“这位就是，带来圣水的人。”  
门矢士指了指海东大树，海东的眼神让门矢士感觉脊梁骨被人戳了，他小声地嘀咕  
“别问我为什么。”  
海东大树一句话都没说，心情不是很美丽，高冷，纤细仿佛天上降临的天使一样，在信众眼里已经和天使划等号了，海东大树忍受不了别人用一种看高等生物的眼神看他，仿佛他和别的人类不一样，他更稀有一些，可以放在笼子里供人观赏，门矢士从来不会这么看他，所以他喜欢门矢士。  
门矢士把药剂交给记录员，那是个聪明人，他知道该怎么做，有了药受难地会更加壮大，发展更多的据点，人类社会再度联系起来，复兴……或许不久就可以开始。  
海东大树一肚子牢骚，又对被控制思想的人产生怜悯，有什么用呢？他又不是天使，最好的方式是，脑子里很快得出结论：控制思想，这不是思维闭环么——用这种方式思考，太愚昧了，使用暴力从来是简单有效的方法，所有人都知道，最快捷的方法不一定是最好的，大部分人都不赞……海东大树不敢肯定，但是他个人是反对的，以暴制暴只能带来灾难。  
是最近太累了么……竟然会有所动摇。  
门矢士拍了拍海东大树的肩膀，说总会有办法的，希望如此。  
7号，是一月一度领物资的时候。  
加上受难地，他们也算个像模像样的组织，几辆货车跟着门矢士的那辆品红色的牧马人，有点春游的意思，不过现在快要入秋了。影子有五个城区，他们属于繁华的中部，无人机会把生活物资空投到东城区的围墙那里，管你路程多远。  
海东大树坐在车前盖，就像一个吉祥物，脖子上挂了一个随手顺来的望远镜，时不时观察一下周围的人，捡垃圾重在参与，大部分人都默不作声的搬运物资，有能力到这个地方的人无一是肩负了更多责任的，背后可能要养活好几十个人，海东大树看到一些别的城区的人，肢体是义肢，能生产那种精密金属的工厂早就停业了，应该是拿原有的改造，还存在拥有这种技术的人啊。  
“你是在扮演车模么。”  
门矢士对照着海东大树列的清单目录，关上车箱门，催促他回到车里。  
“阿士不喜欢么？”  
海东大树坐上副驾驶座，一如既往地系上安全带，回到据点，被所有人迎接，一如往常，海东大树煮了晚饭，甚至做了饭后甜点，往椰奶里加入煮熟的西米，水果罐头，剩下的加入吉利丁片，打发的淡奶油，放进冰箱。  
有客人来访。  
这个女人很有领导气质，海东大树第一眼这么感觉，夏蜜瓜很热情地给她盛了一碗西米露，她热情洋溢，言语很有力量，描绘出的图景让夏蜜瓜和小孩子们的心燃了起来  
“我们应该联合在一起！先从中城区开始整合，人类必然会一步一步走向复兴，从古至今团结都是最有力的力量。”  
海东大树甚至能看见小渡眼睛里的星星，这两个孩子应该是上初中的年龄，因为瘟疫，只能在这小小的空间里，从书柜里找到和年龄不符的书，海东赌他看过那本《独立战争》，才会有共鸣激动成这样，那位女士说的确实有理，但是海东知道门矢士是不会答应的，他比任何人都了解门矢士。  
“海东先生和门矢先生加入我们，能拯救更多的人。”  
女人言辞诚恳，看着海东大树，她对海东很有好感，是内心温柔的人，海东还记得她，那位坚强的孕妇，足够柔软又足够坚定，领袖气质可不是随便什么人都有的，不知道她的孩子还好么。  
“承蒙好意。”  
海东婉言拒绝，总会有人拒绝的，如果没那点魄力，也别继续干了。  
“无聊，不过你们想去的话就去吧。”  
门矢士看向其他人，小孩子犹犹豫豫，光夏海也在思考， 估计是从来没有考虑过有这天。  
“我会等待你们的答复的，不要急着做出答复。”  
送走了那个女人，气氛有点沉重，海东挨个摸摸头，笑着说  
“无论如何，这里永远是你们的家，来找我，嘛～找阿士很不靠谱的。”  
明日梦抱着海东的大腿，也在思考这个问题，相处了这么久，多少有点不舍，门矢士不太在意，这种感情迟早会淡去，从过去到现在他执着的只有那一个人，门矢士盯着安抚小孩的海东大树，眼睛里映出海东的身影。  
没想到会有这一天，经过了深思熟虑，被保护得太好？想要建设美好未来的愿景使他们离开了舒适圈，鸟儿想飞向天空，没人可以阻拦，背地里海东小小地难过了一把，门矢士只能这么形容，迫于某人的淫威，他那样子真的像送别孩子的母亲，离别的时候不免多叮嘱几句  
“在古时候，12、13岁的少年上战场也不是罕见的事情，我希望你们别死在我之前了。”  
夏蜜柑和小孩们忍不住流泪，海东大树倒是笑得灿烂，说外面的世界很残酷，我怕我以前把你们保护得太好。  
“夏蜜柑，看好那两个小鬼啊。”  
门矢士憋了半天，嘴里蹦出几个字，他把车子熄了火，停在路边，将要离开的人们挨个拥抱，弄得门矢士也多愁善感起来，最后又只剩下他们两个了啊。  
“屋子里空荡荡的还有点不习惯。”  
海东大树缓慢地吐出烟圈，二手烟的受害者对此表示谴责。  
“话虽如此，你也没有经常回来吧。”  
海东大树得寸进尺地凑过来，门矢士直接把燃了一半的香烟夺过来，小小地吸了一口，焦油和尼古丁的味道令人讨厌，最后变作鞋底的垃圾。  
“阿士一个人呆着会寂寞啊。”  
“我会自己找事情做。”  
海东大树笑了一下，把冰箱里剩余的椰奶冻拿出来，勺子舀上一勺，往门矢士嘴里送。  
“阿士要帮我消化多余的甜点哦。”  
空闲的时间最好用工作填满，海东经常会跟门矢士一起出去，反正也没什么要紧的事情，血清给了自家小孩，没剩多少，不能批量生产，用于救人简直是个笑话，难不成还排个优先级出来？他不知道幸存者里无抗体的人数，因为人口基数大，算下来也不会少。多次抽血没人受得住，门矢士早看到了那些针孔，定不会放他乱来，研究也没有干劲啊……多出的发呆时间，大脑已经规划好用于什么上面，像一台精密的仪器不停运转，不听从本人意志，大脑皮层的区块间产生了问题。  
在平静的面罩下，中城区慢慢被统合起来，相对的，进化的病毒宿主越来越多，人类的集聚点，在他们眼中就是养猪场，只要能冲进去，就有食物，三代种拥有较高的智力，最近他们也学会了组织同类，冲击人类的据点。  
“是后天学习出来的，还是个体进化？这个速度快得不科学。”  
海东大树趴在窗台上，街道上出现一大摊血迹的事情变多了，丧尸的反扑么？实验体0号呆呆地站在海东后面，皮肤和死人一样惨白，头发也是缺乏黑色素的白色，他就像一个傀儡，一个人偶，扫描不出脑电波，海东很快接受这样的局面，带着这个人偶到处走，门矢士时不时吐槽海东被恶灵附身了。  
“没办法啊，是他跟着我的，对吧0号。”  
实验体0号似乎听懂了海东的话，微微地点了点头，僵硬得完全是个非人类。  
“……安娜贝尔么，看他的脸还挺有那个意思的，现在可请不到驱魔师给你驱邪啊。”  
另一方面，中城区联合工会，有效地使散落在各地的人团结起来，拧成一股力量，不过要保护众多的人把核心成员累的够呛，有能力的人势必要肩负更多，门矢士从来没有这种责任感，他们的成员需要分配物资和武器，因此海东觉得在街道上看到人的场景变多了，而受难地明确表示不会加入，他们只听神和天使的，遵从神的指导才有未来，根深蒂固的老旧思想很难撼动，何况他们见过神迹，圣水治愈了被丧尸咬伤的伙伴，只有神和天使才能做到那样的事！  
“神爱世人！”  
就像一场闹剧，海东对三代病毒的分析结果已经出来了，能活跃那些丧尸沉寂已久的脑细胞，刺激萎缩的小脑，让他们看起来聪明又敏捷，不再是共济失调那副鬼样，说不定能反向治疗小脑萎缩？海东觉得这个想法很妙，扭头给0号打了一针提取物，静待结果。  
“你对——0号做了什么啊！海东！”  
门矢士惊觉这个被海东保养得很好的娃娃，那场面极其诡异，海东冲门矢士露出笑容，0号也跟着摆出一个僵硬得吓死人的惨笑，之前他从来没有表情的。  
“做了个，小小的实验。”  
跟养宠物似的，门矢士心想，这还不得养出感情？之前说不起名字，起名字会有感情，这回跟遛狗似的。  
“你开心就好。”  
某个阳光明媚的下午，海东大树在遛0号，他还没搞清楚0号用什么维持生命体征，他就像一块聚合物，机器人也要充电，总不能是和植物一样光合作用吧。  
“嗯？”  
0号莫名其妙地护住海东，海东探头看了一眼，原来正好路过一群丧尸，哈哈，秋游么，很快海东就笑不出来了，三代种组合得无法言喻，胸前挂着一颗头，后背也挂着一颗头，还不是呈直线排列，长短不一的腿提供了新的移动方式，很难描述那种快速地保持平衡的方式，海东大树瞳孔骤缩，他在里面看见了……熟人。  
这就是现实啊，任何人都可能死去，毫无道理。  
0号给海东做掩护，子弹接二连三地倾泻出去，没有准头，单纯地发泄，情绪几近失控，有几匹三代种躲开了，更多的低级丧尸倒在地上，0号的速度也很快，但是只有一双手的他只能挡住扑过来的一只，他张开嘴发出咯吱咯吱的声音，不像人类，更像沙砾摩擦玻璃，不过海东能感觉到里面的焦急，他一脚踹开扑过来的那只，把子弹送进它的喉咙，子弹内旋的空腔扩大，只剩皮连接着脑袋和身躯，脖子那喷出的黑色体液溅了海东一身，0号的攻击性不及它们，手臂被撕扯得脱臼，几乎要被活生生扯下来，海东掏出随身的匕首，为0号解围，他们缠得太紧，开枪容易误伤，海东感觉肩膀上剧痛，还好对方的智商没让它咬断海东的颈动脉，很多只手扒拉着海东，触感冰冷干枯，海东很难使上劲，0号实验体用剩下的那只手臂，扯断了抓住海东的手臂，海东大树得以挣脱出来，他转头正好对上那颗熟悉的人头，让他楞住了。  
“怎么回事？”  
这匹三代种好像着了魔，停下攻击倒在地上，肌肉抽搐，海东拉着0号远离了，说不定是丧尸的陷阱呢？这种反应和实验体0号好像，是血的原因么，海东看了眼露出骨头的肩膀，还在不停地飚血，0号乖巧地帮忙把这只三代种拖回家，物理意义的拖，道路上留下长长的拖痕，黑色里混着红色，是海东滴在地上的血。  
门矢士看到一身黑的红的海东大树心里咯噔一跳，再看清了0号和0号带回来的东西，他决定先不想那个，帮海东处理伤口优先。  
“好严重啊，真糟糕。”  
腹部也有几个血洞，因为肩膀太疼一开始没发现，酒精刺激伤口的痛无疑是雪上加霜，不过比用火烤好多了，海东吃了止疼片以后感觉天堂就在眼前，门矢士还检查了一下海东的小宠物，伤口结了黑色的痂，一边手臂吊着，门矢士不知道还能不能接回去，毕竟对方不是传统意义上的人，体液颜色也不一样，他不乐意去看他们带回来的“战利品”，没人会喜欢去看可以称作亲人的人的尸体碎片。  
海东显得比预计中冷静得多，门矢士不会认为他是想开了，外面的世界就是这样残酷，每天死去的无名小卒数不胜数，这样才是正常的，但仍有人义无反顾地投身建设，没有任何一个人回到这里，说明他们还在坚持，他们的选择没有对错，他们喜欢那份工作，愿意努力，付出生命，想要抓住未来。  
来到联合工会，光夏海，小渡，明日梦恍然明白他们这几年被保护得很好，但他们也是亲眼目睹过无数死亡的人，为了避免更多的悲剧，他们更坚定了自己的信念。  
“加油啊！”  
光夏海同时也是为自己打气，她灰头土脸，手上沾了血，还要兼顾煮饭——往常因为手艺太差被禁止进入厨房的她居然担任这个工作，物资紧缺，还要分配给每一个需要的人，人人都会被照顾到，相比之下他们之前的生活简直是上层社会那般奢侈。  
即使拥有抗体，不会二次感染，被丧尸撕裂也会死，落入丧尸群中被撕成碎片。  
光夏海很懊悔，明明答应了门矢士，却发生那种事，不如说那种事每天都在发生，碰巧这回是她身边的人，要是没有选择来工会，就不会发生这样的事情，可半途而废更让死亡显得没有意义。  
“我们要背负同伴的信念活下去。”  
领袖对她说。  
没有时间悲伤了。  
海东大树把明日梦的头割下来，头颅和三代种黏合得很紧密，颇费功夫，海东合上那双眼，一时不知道如何反应，呆愣着，然后他再砍下一只完好的手臂，把0号报废的手臂也砍下来，接上新的，让0号别乱动，用绷带固定好新手臂。  
门矢士就看着海东大树抱着一颗头，坐在院子里，怅然若失，0号实验体也傻呆呆地做在一边，月光很亮，海东大树的心理防线岌岌可危。  
“海东。”  
门矢士不知道能说些什么，让他独自安静一会，或者跟他聊聊天，都不能改变已经发生的事情。  
8.  
见证一个人的崩坏，变成一个崭新的人。  
海东大树直接用水稀释血液，注射进丧尸体内，很有效，但是手法粗暴得不像个病毒学家，科研人员，像个跳大神的祭司，很不对劲。  
海东获得了很多傀儡，不过他最喜欢的还是0号，被精心呵护的人偶，乖巧地跟在海东身后。  
海东大树的思维终于和地下实验室里那具死去多时的尸体同步了，多年来构建的道德，社会理念，逐渐瓦解。  
“我来给阿士讲一个寓言故事吧。”  
“睡前故事么？”  
门矢士已经进了被窝，灯也关了，屋内漆黑一片，借着月光能看见海东大树模糊的身影，海东坐在床边，置身于阴影之中。  
“很久很久以前，有一个王国，国王想要追求长生不老，他让神官们去寻找永恒生命的秘密，然后神官们在很深很深的地下发现了冰封的古代病毒，或许可以解开长生的秘密，但是有一天意外发生了，神官感染了病毒，接触的皇室成员，普通民众被传染了，很多人因此死去，病毒很狡猾，在潜伏期没有症状，革命的火苗在各地燃起，国王逃之夭夭，留下烂摊子，最后在大家的齐心协力下遏制住病毒，有一个美好的结局。”  
门矢士沉默了一会，隐喻可不是海东的习惯，门矢士只能费劲地猜测，赌上他对海东大树的了解，把各个部分的相似点连在一起，应该也猜得八九不离十，但是事实是怎么样，没有对证的机会。  
“是什么盗版童话书的故事么？科研人员说话这么不明不白会被踢出团队的吧。”  
海东大树不说话了，但门矢士知道他在笑，门矢士掖了掖被角，抓住海东的手。  
“不管你要做什么，最后回到我身边就好了，海东，约好了的。”  
“无论我要做什么阿士都支持么？”  
“不管是杀人放火还是吃海参我都支持。”  
门矢士有时候会想，是不是不应该让夏蜜柑他们去联合工会，他和海东大树两个呆在一起，他们不能单独呆在一起，精神病会互相影响，他们对氯氮平和丙戊酸盐都不陌生。  
第二天海东就不知道跑去哪了，门矢士依然过着普通的生活，0号实验体被留在家，最近它学会了打扫卫生，整理物品，门矢士看见被0号整理出来的日记本，出于无聊的心态，翻开来看了一眼，明文也夹在里面，稍加整理门矢士就知道什么刺激海东了，海东早就发现了，只是一直压抑自己的情绪，里面的推论有理有据，不过缺乏证据只能当做一份没效力的指控……病毒的研究，遗弃城市的原因，意料之中。  
“海东可能会去上层。”  
海东大树确实是去了，早些天他提交了血清报告和病毒报告，申请与高层见面，这份资料很有诱惑力，海东很快就收到批准，不过他要先去检查身体，进入消毒间，海东换上体面的衣服，喷上香水，头发经过专人打理，看起来人模狗样。  
“海东研究员，您简直是科学之星，是救世主！”  
开场是老套的寒暄，军方头领进入会议室，为他鼓掌，声如洪钟，他们握了手，只要稍加谄媚，这些自以为是的领导就相信你真的蠢得什么都不知道，是一枚乖巧的棋子。  
“您所说的，要亲手交给我的血清……？”  
“别着急，我会亲自实验给您看，它的价值。”  
如果如资料所言，他们可以利用这种病毒研究出绝对听话的超级士兵，用于别的方面也有很大的价值，想到这些军委主席脸上的皱纹挤成一堆，露出喜悦的笑容。  
出于人道主义，他们没有让海东马上进实验室，美名其曰接风洗尘，亲哥被安排过来接待。  
“大树，你对全部了解多少了？”  
在高级餐馆里享受分子料理，海东纯一开门见山，海东大树似乎不是很喜欢这种花里胡哨的食物，用叉子乱戳。  
“当然是——全部啦，没有什么是我不知道的，即使你们瞒着我，哥哥。”  
以海东纯一对亲弟的了解，他这么平静的表现，必然是暴风雨前的宁静。  
“不信吗？病毒很狡猾，也不至于中途直接放弃治疗吧？上头的命令？不会真有人养蛊不怕反噬吧？”  
海东纯一无言，机密文件不能对他人泄露，虽然对方似乎已经知道得差不多了，他严肃起来。  
“虽然……这也是止损的最好方法了，你想干什么？上层的居民数量可是比影子多很多，你想向无辜的家庭复仇吗？！”  
“然后呢？”  
海东大树挑了挑眉，显然他并没有听进去，通过海东纯一的默认他能肯定后面的事情有人为的因素，之前他不能确定，他需要上层的人的证据，如今已经没人无辜了，他早就对此拥有扭曲的愤怒，把故乡变成地狱的凶手是所有人，地图炮是没有责任心的表现，换做以前的海东大树绝不会如此，依然相信他这点的海东纯一还没有意识到。  
“该接收来自影子的礼物了。”  
第二天海东的实验很成功，注射了药剂的实验动物变得听话又强壮——只听海东的话，海东大树擅自把助手们也变成实验动物，他对着摄像头后面的凶手们大笑，像个疯子。  
“很棒不是么？是你们想要的效果么？”  
“疯子，他疯了，赶紧警戒实验室！”  
红色的警报器大作，刺耳的声音充斥着白色的空间，更多的人被感染，变成傀儡，烟雾弹毫无作用。  
“申请射击！要挡不住……啊……！”  
对讲机里传来沙沙的噪音，无人应答，摄像头早在15分钟前全黑，军队立即出动，包围了实验室，这场小骚乱在热兵器的威慑下平息了……但他们没找到海东大树。  
下一次见到海东大树的时候，他被傀儡士兵们簇拥着。  
“只要我不唤醒他们，就和普通人没区别，很狡猾对吧？现在已经不知道有多少人被感染了呢。诶？你说病毒没有这么强的传播性？我研究了一下强传播性的二代退化前的资料，不知道为什么就想到增强它的感染能力的方法了，反正这里、上层的大家都没有抗体，很容易被感染，顺口说一句，这可没有二代那么好治——这是人工合成的四代呢！很棒吧？”  
上层的政府迅速做出反应，通缉海东大树，无数科学家在寻找治愈的方法，抑制感染扩散，许多人还没显露出病状，政府勒令所有人不得出门，道路上空无一人，海东大树满意地逛了一会儿，最后回到了影子。  
差不多一个月不见，海东大树看起来很开心，门矢士觉得真是见了鬼了，在影子里生活的人全然不知上层天翻地覆，海东大树放弃了研究，每天和门矢士腻在一起，像新婚的夫妻，互相语言暴力，甜甜蜜蜜。  
上层做出来简洁有效的决定，把感染者流放进影子，密切观察者亦然，很快他们靠这个政策控制住了疫情，虽然失去了大量的居民，家庭支离破碎，但是政府广播里说，只要活着就有希望，大家不要放弃希望，坚决拥护断舍离政策，积极疫情防控。  
新上任的军委主席雷厉风行，手段强硬，原来那个——已经被流放了，他在政府网站上发起投票，为了根除病毒，是否支持往影子城发射核弹。  
门矢士很奇怪为什么影子多了那么多人，不过别管那么多了，海东大树在首饰店里摸了两个戒指，正在往门矢士无名指上套。  
征集时间为一个月，支持率竟然高达51％，首相表示支持，马上启动计划，国民深受其害，再也无法忍受这种病毒，以及病毒带来的恐惧，真正的灾难发生在自己身边时，没人还想去保障别人的人权，自己都顾不过来。  
门矢士和海东大树十指相扣，气氛正好来个法式深吻，他们吻在一起，被耀眼的白光吞没，实验体0号呆呆地看着天空，他究竟有没有在想些什么呢？  
“我爱你。”  
“我也是。”  
影子迎来核平，就像大多数人期待的那样，世界核平是门矢士的愿望，现在他已经是双重满足，和海东大树停留在最幸福的那一刻。  
几朵蘑菇云出现在影子上方，久久没有散去。  
刚冒了苗的希望死于非命，不管是中城区联合工会还是受难地，还是什么组织，全都对抗不了核武器，甚至无知无觉的死去，从历史上湮没，没人知道曾经发生了什么，再没人知道某年某月某日，受难地迎来了神和天使，建筑，生物全化作尘土，一块骨头，一滴血都没有留下。漂亮的天空也被厚重的烟灰遮盖，核尘埃升向天空，有放射性的酸雨会持续很久。  
“这个世界疯了……”  
海东纯一关上电视，曾经存在的影子城只留下一个巨大的弹坑，变成一块强放射性废墟，那里曾经也是他的故乡，而所有电视台都在欢呼，庆祝胜利，人们走上街头，相拥而泣。


End file.
